


Early Morning Accident

by ErrolsFeather



Series: The Bat and the Dominatrix [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: The continuance of The lonely bat and the gentle side dominatrix. Catherine is ill and tired and is ending up having and accident on her way home from work.
Relationships: Heather Kessler/Catherine Willows
Series: The Bat and the Dominatrix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Early Morning Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, and I didn't feel like making any major changes as I liked it as it was. Hope whoever reads it like it as well :o)

_**Early Morning Accident** _

"Little bat, you really have to get up," Heather whispered, gently kissing Catherine's cheek. It was about a half an hour to Catherine needed to be at work. Catherine coughed lightly and looking at her with tired eyes. She was feeling horrible. Heather felt her forehead. She was still running a fever.

The younger woman sat up, feeling like the room was spinning. It was one of the few days she didn't feel like going into work, yet she knew she had to. She felt it was unfair to take another sick day as she had already done that the night before.

"I really don't feel good," Catherine admitted weakly. She had been in bed for almost three days, or at least since her shift ended two days prior.

"I know, little bat," said Heather in a very loving tone. She gently stroked her cheek, helped her to the bathroom, and then into the shower. After cleaning her wife up, she slowly dried her and put on the makeup. Catherine somehow managed to get dressed, and hurried down the stairs.

Heather quickly followed, whispering, "Please be careful. Call me if you need to come home before the shift ends."

"I will, I love you," Catherine whispered, gently kissing her lips.

Tears were slowly appearing in Heather's blue eyes, she was terrified that something was to happen to her in the shape she was in. Catherine nuzzled her cheek in a reassuring way whispering, "I'll be fine, I promise, see you tomorrow morning."

"I'll be here my little bat," Heather whispered, giving her one last kiss before she let her go, still not sure if this was a good idea.

Heather smiled later that night getting two very loving text from Catherine during her shift. As she slowly fell asleep a little after 2 Am she knew Catherine would be there to wake her up before her work started the next morning. That was usually the way they had done it the last three years. One shift started while another finished, so the little time they had with each other were precious.

* * *

Heather however startled when her alarm rang the next morning. She just knew something was wrong when Catherine was not there. Mostly because it seemed like she hadn't come home at all. She checked her phone to see if she left any messages last night that she was pulling a double shift, there was none. Maybe she had fallen asleep in the living room and so she went to check there. Not finding her there either she knew something had to be wrong and decided to call one of the other members of her team to at least learn if she had left or not. 

Quickly she dialed Nick's number, getting a very sleepy Nick saying, "Nick Stokes, hello."

"Hey Nick, it's Heather, you wouldn't happen to know if Catherine had to work some overtime?" the middle-aged woman asked.

"No, she was actually done a bit before," asked Nick confused.

"That is odd, as she hasn't come yet," Heather answered. Another alarm bell going off in her head.

"I can call Brass to be on the safe side, he was still working when I left," said Nick.

"I would appreciate that," said Heather and hung up, calling her cell, but only got the answering machine.

' _Where are you?_ `' her mind was going into panic mood as she was wondering where she was. Why hadn't she called her if she was late on her way home?

She was just about to call again, when her cell went off. It was Nick; Heather quickly answered, saying, "Anything?"

"No, he said he saw her leave a little before eight, but he said that he would drive the way she's usually taking to work. He wanted to see if anything has happened to her, just to be on the safe side," said Nick in a reassuring tone.

"Thank you I'll talk to you later Nick," she said before hanging up. She called work to tell them she would be in later, as she didn't want to leave in case she came back in the meantime.

Tears were starting to run down her cheeks as she was pacing back and forth in their living room, waiting for either Catherine or Brass to call her back to say that everything was okay.

* * *

Another thirty minutes went back before her phone went up. Heather that by now had called her work to say she was late had ended up nodding up. She almost jumped up from the chair by the ring. She quickly answered saying, "Heather Willows, hello."

"Heather, its Brass…listen I managed to track her down, but…" he paused, sighed heavily. 

"Please Jim, tell me whatever it is," Heather said. Her panic aroused fully now, still she needed to know, no matter how bad it was.

"I…found her car on my way over to you. She had run off the road, she's at the Dessert Spring," he told her as calm as he could.

"Oh my God. Is she okay, what happened?" Heather asked in shocked.

"We're trying to find out, she's…it's…not good. You better get over there, I'll call you later," he said.

"I will, thank you Jim," she said, before hanging up. She quickly got what she needed, before she locked up the house and went for the hospital.

* * *

Once she got to the hospital, she went over to the counter and said, "I'm Heather Willows, I'm here regarding my wife Catherine Willows.

The nurse looked about her with surprised eyes, saying, "Third floor, she's in room 503 to the left."

Heather nodded and took the elevator up. She quickly found the room, before entering, seeing Catherine hooked up to various machines. Her face was partly bruised, along with her hand and arm after what she could see and her eyes were closed.

Heather walked over and sat down on the chair that was beside her wife's bed. Gently she took one of Catherine's hands into her own and whispered, "Catherine, sweetheart."

No response, not as much as a flutter with the eyelids. Heather felt her forehead. Still hot. Silent tears were starting to run down her cheeks. Why hadn't she stayed up and called by the end of the shift to check if she up for the drive home. If she had this might not have happened.

"Little bat, please wake up," she said, so low that it was hardly audible.

No response of any kind. The brunette pulled the chair closer, so hear head could rest on the bed next to her lover's lifeless body. She was crying sadly knowing she should have kept a better eye on her. She was terrified of losing another loved one, terrified of again ending up alone.

Shivers of fear were starting to run down her spine. Fear of losing her Catherine, fear that she would wake up and not be okay, fear of having to have to explain if all to Lindsey if she didn't wake up.

Lindsey…Heather knew she had to call her about this at once. She slowly got up and walked towards the door, looking back, afraid that something might happen while she was out making the phone call. She only knew she couldn't leave it be as her daughter deserved to know.

'Please don't leave me," she begged in a silent prayer, looking over at the sleeping woman, before she slowly closed the door so she wouldn't be disturbed.

* * *

Heather was just about to walk outside when a doctor came up to her and asked, "Excuse me ma'am, but do you know Mrs. Willows."

"Yes, I am her wife," said Heather, looking at the man in the white coat.

"Good, well she's over the critical phase, but she needs to wake up and the fever needs to go down as well," said the doctor.

"Any internal injuries of any kind?" asked Heather.

"No, just a banged up arm, but not broken, no head trauma or anything major. She was lucky, very lucky," said the doctor.

"So what you are saying is that she should have no problems with waking up and go back to normal?" Heather asked.

"Not at the current point no. But the longer she's gone, the bigger is the chance that she might not be," he said in a serious tone.

Heather nodded and said, "Thank you doctor, I really have to call her daughter. Please let me know about any change at all."

"You are welcome and I will, please don't hesitate to ask if there is anything," he said, and gave her a warm smile before heading down the corridor.

* * *

Heather sighed as she took the elevator down to the first floor to get a better connection on her cell. She knew Lindsey most likely were having a class now, but as she didn't feel the matter should wait she quickly pushed the call button.

She got the machine two times before she heard Lindsey say, "Ma, this is really not a good time, I'm in the middle of a lecture, and can this wait?"

"No…I'm afraid it cannot," said Heather with a heavy sigh.

Lindsey knew by the sound of her voice something was very wrong. She could also tell by the time of day as Heater or her mother would usually not call, before later in the day whether it was to check on her or just talk. An alarm bell went off in her head as she asked, "What's the matter?"

"It's your mother, she's in the hospital. She…had a car accident on her way home this morning. She's out of danger so far, but she's still in a unconscious," Heather told her as calmly as she could. She struggled to keep her voice steady and cry.

The phone almost dropped out of the young girl's hands in shock. She picket it back up, before she whispered, "A car accident how, she is going to be okay right?"

"I don't know yet, they are still checking into that. That depends in how long she'll be in a unconscious," Heather answered honestly.

"I'll…come back as soon as possible," said Lindsey, without reflecting more over the subject.

"I'll appreciate that, little butterfly. She's at the Dessert Spring room 503," said Heather.

"I take that you'll be staying there," said Lindsey.

"I will yes, I have to go back up, so I will see you when see you when you get here," said Heather.

"As I said I'll be there as soon as I can. Please take care of her, and ma…" Lindsey stopped.

"I will and what is it little butterfly?" asked Heather in a calm tone.

"I love you," said Lindsey before hanging up. Heather smiled thinking 'I love you too little one."

As Heather walked back up she started to reflect over her relationship with Lindsey. It had developed over the last few years. Lindsey had been a bit skeptical to her at first, even after she had saved her. She however hadn't objected at all to the wedding that had been two years back, as she and Heather had from the first moment seemed to be on great terms. Heather suspected that Lindsey never disliked her, but she needed some time to get used to her mother being with a woman and not a man. She loved that she called her ma and considered her that, she had originally called her Heather or H, but after they did get married she called her ma instead. The first time Heather heard her utter those words she got brought to tears by happiness. Lindsey had just hugged her and whispered that to her she was just that.

A hand grabbed to hold the butterfly necklace that hung around her neck. Heather had never once taken it off after she got it. She knew the same went for Grissom. He moved from Vegas to California not long after she and Catherine became a couple. He said the reason was that he wanted to work with bugs instead of bodies. He was teaching the art of entomology on one of the universities there. Heather did suspect that he couldn't come to terms with working with his ex-wife and also the fact that she and Catherine had become a couple. They still had kept in touch and visited each other from time to time.

* * *

Heather slowly opened the door to Catherine's room and walked over to the bed. Spite the fact that the other woman was asleep she bent down and kissed her lips, whispering, "I love you."

There was no reply, again she sat down and took her hand in her own. Looking at her, wondering if there was anything that could make her wake up faster. Tears again started to stream from her eyes. She wondered if it would be inappropriate to get into bed with her, considering where she was. On the other hand if she was the one unconscious she knew that she would have wanted Catherine in her bed, besides maybe close contact would cause her to wake up, so it couldn't hurt.

She removed her shoes and slowly lifted up Catherine's cover then slipped under it, hoping that if any of the doctors or nurses saw her she wouldn't be thrown out. She was after all her wife. Heather snuggled as close at it would let itself do, resting her head on her chest, and let a hand hold her close. Again she let her tears fall, unable to stop them she for once let her emotions show. She didn't care anymore; it was after all the love of her life lying there next to her.

"Please, you have to wake up," she whispered, yawning, closing her eyes, trying to rest instead of worry, there under the hospital sheets.

* * *

A very flushed Lindsey practically stormed into the hospital three hours later. She got up to the third floor and asked the first nurse she saw, "Where is room 503?"

"It's around the corner," the nurse said and pointed. Lindsey quickly worked in that direction, and was just about to enter when she saw Nick and Greg standing outside.

"Guys…?" she questioned, wondering why they were outside rather than inside. The two men turned to face her and Greg said, "They looked to be having a private moment so we didn't want to intrude."

"They are not doing it are they?" asked Lindsey frowning.

"No, of course not, they are sleeping," said Greg, nodding towards the little window in the door. Lindsey looked inside, both women seemed to be resting peacefully, she could only assume by Heather's grimy cheeks that she had been crying. She looked over at the machines only to see that her mother's heart was going at a very steady pace.

"Any news on her condition?" Lindsey asked, spite the situation, she couldn't help to smile. Her mothers at that moment looked very cute.

"No, nothing, although we did find out what happened," said Nick.

"Really, which was what?" asked Lindsey, looking at the older man with questioning eyes.

"Well she was ill; I would assume she still is without checking her temperature. She had the day before yesterday of because of it. I don't think she was as fine as she said she was, as she must have slipped in on out driving back. That lead to her falling asleep behind the wheel and here running of the road," Nick quickly summed up, Greg nodded to confirm that.

"But if she was that ill, why didn't ma make sure she stayed home until she was better," said Lindsey.

"My assumption is that she tried to get her to stay home, but your mother as always insisted on working," Greg answered with a sigh.

"She can be stubborn," Lindsey answered with a sigh, again looking over at the two women.

"So how are you?" asked Greg, as it had been a while since he saw Lindsey last.

"At the moment, tired, worried, hungry," Lindsey quickly summed out.

"Well how about we take you out for a nice meal in the hospital cafeteria as I am sure your mothers can manage out you for a while," said Nick and smiled at her.

"That actually sounds really appealing right now, even if the food her most likely is crap," said Lindsey with a little smile.

"Well after you," said Nick and made a gesture as the three of them slowly walked towards the elevator talking about all and nothing.

* * *

It was over midnight and still dark in the room when the strawberry blonde regained her senses. Her eyes fluttered a little before she opened them. As she looked around in the dark room she tried to get a better idea of where she was as it is not at home. The blinking machines next to her soon made her see that she was at a hospital, but she didn't get why.

Then something else occurred to her, Heather was in her bed, holding her very close, sleeping. Catherine wanted to clear her voice to try to say something, but her throat was simply too dry. She considered getting out of bed to fix it, but her body was too tired so she sighed staying where she was.

Slowly she let her hand trail Heather's dark hair to try to wake her. The dark-haired woman let out a grunt, but kept on sleeping. Catherine just smiled a little. Her hand carefully stroked the other woman's cheek, before going down to cup her breast. She let out a moan before getting back to reality, looking at Catherine with shocked eyes, whispering, "You're awake, I thought I was going to lose you."

Catherine gave her a vague smile before signaling that she wanted something to drink. The older woman got out of the bed and over to the sink filling up a plastic cup, only to return with it. She helped Catherine up in a sitting position before she slowly feed the water to her.

Catherine drank, glad that she did not have tubes down her throat. When she was done she sighed and said, "How long have I been here?"

"Since this morning, you fell asleep behind the wheel on your way home," Heather answered.

Suddenly it dawned on Catherine hos she had ended up there, she looked at her wife with sad eyes saying, "I'm sorry sweetheart, and I should have called you."

"You should have. I could have lost you, I mean we could have lost you," Heather quickly corrected herself.

Silent tears started to flow from Catherine's eyes; she had no words to express herself. Heather didn't need any either, her tears said enough. In any other case she could most likely have yelled at her, but as the situation was like it was she pulled her close instead. Catherine hid in her mistress's bosom continuing to cry.

When she finally was out of tears, she broke free just a little only to be removing Heather's black top and bra. She smiled, looking at her perfect breast for a second, only to let her lip look around the hard nipple, gently sucking on it. Heather let out a moan, gently stroking her head. She didn't really mind that she did that, even if the time or place wasn't the right one. She carefully broke free from Catherine whispering, "My little bat, I really don't think it's the time to do this."

Catherine nodded vaguely, before she instead settled close to Heather's bosom, before closing her eyes and slowly fell asleep. Heather carefully stroke here, praying to the lord above that she would woke up again the next morning before she fell asleep as well.

* * *

Catherine woke up again early the next morning; she looked at Heather that was still sleeping peacefully next to her. She stroked her cheek, but the older woman didn't react at all, she was gone into another world.

Catherine gently kissed her soft lips after letting her tongue slide over it. Her hand was grasping around one of the other's woman's naked breasts, squeezing it. Heather let out a little moan. Catherine slowly shifted position ignoring the wires she was still hooked up to as she slid between her mistress's legs. A hand slowly went to stroke between her legs making the other woman arch just a little. Catherine removed her pants, only to discover that she was not wearing anything under. This was not unusual, but still it had been rather rare lately. It however didn't make the surprise less welcome. Catherine smiled before letting her fingers caress over the other woman's most intimate area, which at the moment was covered by a layer of dark down. Heather usually shaved, but Catherine assumed work and other things had gotten in the way of it lately. Not that she particularly minded her with hair. She could feel Heather shiver lightly due to her touch. She was actually wetter than what she would have thought which wasn't all that common this early. Catherine bent over to suckle a bit on her earlobe whispering, "Wet dreams my lady."

Heather slowly regained consciousness, looking at the strawberry blonde with a smile before saying, "We really shouldn't be doing this here."

"It's too early for anyone to walk in on us I am sure," said Catherine, gently kissing her lips.

"Mmm," Heather let out as Catherine's lips slowly went to her neck, caressing every inch on their way there.

"You taste so good," Catherine whispered, going to pant a little in her ear to arouse her even more.

"As do you," Heather whispered, carefully kissing her sweet neck.

Catherine let out a moan, knowing Heather would leave on of her marks behind. Catherine were stroking her erected clit, teasing around it with two of her fingers.

Heather let out a deep, longing moan, closing her eyes in delight, before whispering, "Ride me hard, please."

Catherine smiled lovingly at her, before kissing her cheek, wishing that she was no longer was hooked up to the machines, but as she could not disconnect them herself she figured she had to live with it. She again adjusted to straddle the other woman letting her wet spot meet hers, placing one of Heater's hands on her breast, taking the other in her own. Sitting on top, smiling at her before bending down, kissing her sweet lips, pushing them open to tongue her heavily. They continued to tongue each other as Catherine started to ride her mistress hard and fast, her hand rubbing her soft breast. She could feel the other woman's hot breaths mixing with her own, and soft moans being released into her mouth. She could feel she was on the edge so she increased the speed even more to get her there.

Heather let go of her lips, only to scream out in pleasure, shaking so hard that Catherine was sure the hospital bed was not going to hold. She was shaking too, before collapsing on top of Heather, panting heavily.

Just then she could hear an unfamiliar voice say, "Mrs. Willows, this is not acceptable behavior for your state or this place.

She didn't turn, she just rolled her eyes lightly as she heard Lindsey say, "Really mum, you couldn't at least wait to you get home. I mean you were in a coma earlier today and now you're….

Catherine could feel her cheeks burn, slowly lying down on top of Heather, not really knowing what to say. Heather looked at her with calm eyes carefully stroking her as she said, "I tried to tell her, then again I was not up for denying her what she wanted as to me she seems perfectly fine, even if she still have slight fever."

"Which is even a bigger reason for her to stay calm and rest," said the nurse with a heavy sigh.

"If we can go home I will make sure that she will," said Heather in a serious tone, knowing that Catherine hated being in hospitals.

"After what I just saw I find that hard to believe," said the nurse rolling her eyes.

"Would you at least consider unplugging her from these machines, as you can see she's awake and more or less fine," Heather said, giving the nurse a pleading look.

"On the condition she'll stay another day and night for observation just in case," said the nurse in a serious tone.

"Of course," said Heather with a nod, she could see Catherine was about to object, but she gave her a warning look.

The nurse nodded, shook her head and left them. Heather sat up a bit and covered herself with the cover. Catherine sat resting against her with a smile. Both were looking at Lindsey.

"You both know you are not in your teen's right," said Lindsey, shaking her head.

Catherine didn't quite know what to say so she kept quiet, Heather smiled mildly, "Yes we are well aware of that. I must say I am glad those days are over. However we are only humans, we have needs."

Lindsey wrinkled her face in dismay saying, "I rather not hear about it or see it."

"That is understandable," said Heather with a slight chuckle.

Then Lindsey's attention got turned to her mother as she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired and banged up, other than that fine," Catherine answered honestly with a little smile.

"You should never have driven home, I could have ended up motherless," Lindsey whispered.

"I know, but you got a good spare," said Catherine, nodding at Heather.

"I know, I love you both so much. I would be devastated if anything happened to either of you. It's just that mom have been there for me more or less my whole life and after dad and grandpa…I just couldn't live by the thought of losing her as well," said Lindsey with a heavy sigh.

"I…I promise to be more careful," said Catherine, looking at her with serious eyes.

"Hmmm," said Heather in a way that showed she knew better.

"Mommy," Lindsey whispered, falling apart in tear for no apparent reason at all. Catherine patted on the bed and the young girl crawled up in between them as she should have been a three years old seeking her mother's comfort. Catherine held her closely as she cried, looking over at Heather with confused eyes. The older woman shook her head with a tiny smile. Catherine smiled back miming, "I love you." Heather mimed the same back as they both were holding their little girl very closely.

* * *

"Little bat, it's time to get up, or you will be late," Heather whispered, it was three months after the accident and things were going slowly back to normal.

"Ugh already, when did we even go to sleep?" Catherine groaned, not wanting to go to work at all.

"A couple of hours ago, but that last movie was really good don't you think?" Heather asked with a giggle. They had ended up having a marathon with love movies after Catherine had finished her shift the same morning. The marathon had however turned into heavy lovemaking and Catherine had ended up falling asleep.

"I wouldn't know never got the ending, you were distracting me," said Catherine with a yawn, slowly getting out of bed. Heather smiled a little, seeing the red stripes on her backside.

"Like you really minded," the other woman said, getting out of bed, heading in direction of the bathroom.

"Not really, I really needed that," said Catherine with a smile, slowly opening the door to the bathroom.

"I know, do you need to shower?" Heather wanted to know.

"I do, you care to join?" asked Catherine, wiggling her brows.

"I do yes," said Heather dragging her into the shower, as she turned on the hot water a hand went down to feel between her lover's legs. She was wet. Catherine let out a moan from the touch, closing her eyes. Heather bent forward letting her lips lock onto her neck knowing that this night Catherine would be very late for work. Not that they really cared, as long as there was not because of another accident she could be as late as she wanted as long as it was not too often.

"Please take me," Catherine whispered under a series of pants, arching against the shower wall, feeling Heather all over her. Heather smiled, kissing her lips, stroking her cheek, letting her fingers slide into her lover. Catherine let out a load moan, closing her eyes in delight, knowing she would soon reach yet another height.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
